Russell Meets Dan Cupid
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Lanny Lee is the new girl in town. And Russell finds himself falling for her. But can he be brave enough to ask her out? And ignore Rudy's constant teasing? Oneshot


**Happy Valentine's Day my lovely readers! I hope you're having an awesome day! Today, I've come up with a nice little oneshot. A FA Valentine's story. Remember when Fat Albert fell in love with Laverne in the episode 'Fat Albert Meets Dan Cupid' Well, this time, it's Russell's turn, as falls in love with new girl Lanny Lee. But he's shy, and Rudy ain't making the situation better. Will little Rus get the girl? Let's find out!**

**PS: Lanny Lee is actually from one of the old FA comics. Which is what this oneshot is based off of. Now, I've only seen a few panels of the comic online and not the full thing. So what you're gonna read here, aside from a few references, is original.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Russell Meets Dan Cupid

What started off as a normal day in North Philadelphia ended up being a sweet day of opportunities for Russell Cosby. He woke up in a rather bad mood that morning, the bath was cold, and breakfast didn't taste that good. He frowned deeply as he and his brother walked to school that day.

"Well, this day has been a bust already... and it ain't even eight o'clock." Was the first thing he said today.

Bill smiled, "You're just tired. We did watch that movie marathon last night."

"Yeah, but I still went to bed early... ugh..."

Soon, the brothers made it to campus, where their friends were waiting for them outside. Albert was the first to greet them, "Hey, hey, hey! Ready for another good day?"

"No..." Russell grumbled.

Rudy laughed when he noticed the bags under the younger kid's eyes, "What's up with you, shrimpy? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Russell glared at him, "If I wasn't so tired, I'd say I wish school was closed."

"Why do you say you wish you'd say school was closed."

"Cause then you'd have no class. Which you still do."

As usual, the rich boy growled and prepared to attack the child. But this time, Bill pushed him back, "Go easy on him, man. He had a rough start today. Don't make it any worse..."

"It's fine, Bill." Russell held his hands up, "I don't think there's anything that can make my day any better. Face it, I'm down in the dumps, and not because I play in a junkyard..."

Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey. I'm sure something will happen to brighten your day."

"Like what?"

"I heard a new girl is supposed to be coming today." Harold spoke up, "And from the looks of it, she's coming right now."

Russell shook his head, "Why do we always seem to have a new girl all the time? This must be the tenth new girl we've had here at school... and... and... and... and..."

The boy couldn't finish his sentence when the new girl came into view. She was small like him, maybe even his age. Her hair was in two poofy ponytails, and she wore a navy blue dress, high socks, and Mary Jane shoes. She smiled sweetly at the boys, "Hi... I'm Lanny Lee. But you can call me Lanny." She greeted.

"Hey, hey, hey. Welcome to Maywood." Albert greeted back.

"I'm really looking forward to attending school and learning with you all. I think we have the same homeroom... well, see you inside..."

With that, Lanny walked passed the boys, including Russell, who was standing stunned. That had to be the cutest girl he has ever seen. And he's seen cute girls before.

"Hey, she's kinda cute... in a little kid way." Donald pointed out as soon as she walked inside.

"Yeah." Bill agreed, "And she looks like Russell's age. Maybe they can be friends. Wouldn't you agree, Rus... uh, Rus? Rus!"

All the boys had noticed the trace that Russell seemed to be in a trace. Not moving, not saying anything until Bill snapped his fingers. Russell shook his head and looked at the others, "Uh, what? Huh?"

"That Lanny Lee looks like she could be a good friend. Your age even. Don't you agree?"

"Uh... yeah. She could be a friend. She's pretty nice and cute and-oh! I mean..."

He covered his mouth after that little slip-up, and attempted to backtrack. But the older boys seemed to already have an idea on how Russell feels about Lanny.

"Aw. Looks like Cupid's struck again." Albert smiled.

"What?" Russell was confused.

"Makes sense. Valentine's day is coming up." Bucky agreed.

"Huh?"

"And you said nothing could brighten your day." Harold grinned.

"What are you all talking about?!" Russell wanted to know.

"Youb gotb ab crushb." Mush spoke up.

Russell frowned, still confused.

"You like Lanny Lee! You're in _love _with her." Rudy spelled it out for him.

Love...?

In love...?

It couldn't be.

Bill smiled as he rubbed his brother's head, "My little bros first crush. Ain't that cute, dudes? I never thought I'd see that day Russell would find a girl. At least not this early anyway."

"How do you know I like Lanny? I never said I did." Russell defended.

"You didn't have to. We saw the way you were looking at her."

As much as he hated to admit it. They were right. Lanny struck something in Russell. Something he never imagined he would experience so soon in his young life. Sure, he's admired a few girls he's met. Betty, Flora, Laverne, Melba, Carla. But this... this was different... much different. The thought of it caused him to blush without realizing it.

Rudy was the first to notice as he chuckled, "Aw, look. The shrimp is blushing. He knows. They would make a cute couple. After all, she is the same height. Lanny and Shrimpy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Now Russell was blushing from embarrassment. Of course, Rudy was gonna make fun of him for this. It wouldn't have been one of the other guys. It didn't stop there either, "First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes-"

"A fat lip on your face if you don't shut up!" Russell snapped at the rich boy.

"Aw, what's wrong? Too shy?" Rudy asked mockingly, "As if you actually manage to ask Lanny out. We all know how you get around girls. You stutter like Porky Pig."

"I do not!"

"Oh no! Let's see how well you act around her in class."

Albert, as usual, tried to intervene, "Cool it. Don't be picking on Russell, just cause he likes a girl."

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with having a crush. So don't be ashamed, Rus. We all have that one girl we happen to like..." Bill assured his brother, "Oh, we better get inside. Class is about to start."

With that, the boys walked inside the building and to homeroom, where they were greeted yet again by Lanny, "Hi again." She smiled, "Are you ready to learn?"

"Y-Y-Yeah... w-we're r-ready." Russell said that without really meaning to say that, as he blushed deeply again. He could hear Rudy snickering behind him. However, Lanny giggled in amusement.

_Wow... she actually laughed. Maybe she liked me. _He thought.

"Hey, why don't you go sit next to her?" Bill whispered.

"What? No!"

"She seems a little lonely. C'mon, what's the worst that can happen?"

Russell frowned at his brother, but obliged, slowly approaching Lanny and sitting in the desk next to her, to which she smiled, "It's nice to meet you." She said sweetly, "I don't think I got your name earlier."

"R-Really... I don't believe I threw it." The boy joked.

_Nice one, Russell... _

Lanny giggled again, before he introduced himself, "I'm Russell. The other dudes are my brother, Bill, and... the others..."

More giggling.

Maybe she was starting to like him after all.

Soon, Miss Wucher came in and class began. Of course, it started with Lanny introducing herself and where she was from and continued from there. Afterward, Russell found himself guiding Lanny to their next class together. It was silent most of the time, as any attempts Russell made to talk to her ended up with him drawing a mind blank.

"Y'know, I really think I'm gonna enjoy Philly..." Lanny spoke, "As much as I loved Richmond, I'm sure to have a better time here... wouldn't you agree, Russell?"

"Um... yeah..." Was his response.

"Thank you for walking with me."

"No problem... really..."

_Everything is going okay so far... as long as the other dudes, Rudy especially, don't mess it up for me..._

At the end of the day, as Russell was waiting for his brother to get him, he watched as Lanny was picked up by her father as soon as classes ended. He sighed with a dreamy look. He would have loved to walk her home, but he decided to keep his distance, feeling like her father might be the protective type.

"Hey, Rus. We're ready to go. Mom's cooking steak and potatoes." Bill called as he approached the small child, before noticing the trance-like state he was in, "Russell!"

"Huh, what..." Russell shook his head.

Bill smiled, "Thinking of Lanny Lee again?"

"... So what if I am?"

"Look, little man. There's nothing wrong with having a crush. If you really like Lanny, that's cool. In fact, since the Valentine's Day Dance is coming up, why don't you ask her to be your date?"

Russell frowned at his brother, "I can barely talk to her without looking dumb. How am I gonna ask her?"

"Confidence, Rus. Just because you think you can't do it... doesn't mean you can't do it at all..."

With that sentence, the little boy grinned a bit, "Somehow, I knew you were gonna say that... okay... I'll give it a try. I'll ask her... but what if she refuses..."

"I doubt she will. She seems too nice. Still doesn't hurt to ask anyway..."

"Right..."

Later on, after the Cosby's dinner, Russell was sitting in his room, playing with action figures when he heard the phone ring. It was eventually picked up by his mother... and then he was called, "Russell, darling. There's someone on the phone for you. Says her name is Lanny Lee."

Lanny Lee?!

What was she calling for?

Why?

And how did she get their house number?

With those questions in mind, Russell exited the room and approached his mother, taking the phone from her, "Hello?"

_"Hey, is this Russell? This is your biggest fan, Lanny Lee-"_

"CUT IT OUT, RUDY!"

Russell glared deeply when he heard the mocking laughter on the other end. Rudy didn't exactly do a good job at disguising his voice like a girl, and that tone was still as mocking as ever. The boy groaned before slamming the phone down. He made a mental note to kick Rudy for that the next time he saw him...

The next few days...

It was a bright day. At least, Russell felt like it was a bright day. He was taking a stroll down the street, thinking about how he was going to ask Lanny to the dance. Should he use a direct approach, be vague, or tell her straight...

There were plenty of ways to do this...

_All I gotta do is ask her... and have confidence like Bill said... I can do this... _He thought. _I know I can..._

As the small boy thought, he noticed something on the sidewalk. It was writing... and what was said made Russell pale.

**RUSSELL LOVES LANNY LEE**

"Grrr, RUDY!" He exclaimed, knowing instantly that the rich boy was behind this. He could almost hear that laughter of his in his head, "That does it! Rudy is gonna pay for this! I'll get him... right after I talk to Lanny!"

With that, he used his foot to rub out the writing, before continuing on his way. As he did, he froze when he realized that Lanny was coming his way. Russell quickly tried to gain his composure as he waved at her, "H-H-Hi..."

Lanny smiled, "Hi, Russell. How are you today?"

"F-Fine... yeah, fine."

"That's great. I'm fine too..."

The two stood there for a few more seconds, before Lanny spoke again, "Well, I'll see you later."

She began to leave when Russell stopped her, "W-Wait! Um, Lanny... can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Russell took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _

"So... you probably know that the Valentine's Day Dance is this Saturday... and... I know you're new here... so... I was wondering... if maybe... you... you and me... I mean, we can... well, would you like to... I mean... can we go together? Not on a date, I mean just go to the dance together..."

Lanny looked surprised, seemingly at a loss for words. Russell blushed.

_Great, you freaked her out. Now she won't go at all..._

"But... if you don't, I understand that too... sorry I asked."

He was about to turn and leave when Lanny touched his hand, "No, no. Russell, I'd love to go to the dance with you!" She smiled.

"Wait... you do...?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes! In fact, I was wondering if anybody was gonna ask me. I... I never had a lot of friends back in Richmond... I was lonely a lot... so when I met you, I thought I finally met someone who I could be close to... and I was right. You're super sweet..."

Lanny leaned in to give Russell a kiss. That and hearing those sweet words made him blush deeply, "Aw... thanks, Lanny... to be honest, you're the first girl I've really... fallen for- oops!"

He definitely didn't mean to let _that _out. But it made Lanny giggle yet again. It seems like she was prone to finding things funny. She then took Russell's hand and squeezed it softly, "Maybe we can go to the park today?" She suggested

"Um... I'd like to... or love to... I can push you on the swings. And then maybe we can get some ice cream. And after that... we can watch a movie at my house."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

With that, the two walked hand in hand to the park. As they did, the rest of the gang walked them as they walked passed. The older boys watched the kids, finding it cute. As for Russell, he gave his brother a thumbs up, a smile at Albert and the others, and blew a raspberry at Rudy.

But all in all, he was happy. He was able to meet a girl and ask her out. And he was really looking forward to the Valentine's Day dance.

The others were right... cupid definitely struck.

THE END

**Awwwwwwww! Wasn't that sweet? I'll admit, this feels a bit rushed. I had thought about this idea before, but I didn't think to write it out a few days prior. But, this is meant to be short and sweet, so I hope you enjoyed it either way. Russell got the girl in the end. And maybe he'll get his revenge on Rudy later for all the teasing. LOL.**

**I hope you guys have a happy Valentine's Day. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


End file.
